Drunk Fears are Sober Nightmares
by UnaverageWriterFreak
Summary: Max and Allison come home drunk from a party they lied to their parents about going to. Rated T for alcohol mentioning and mostly because I'm cautious! Mallison! Disclaimer: I don't own The Thundermans! Follow me on IG for updates: UnaverageWriterFreak


Keys jingled in the lock as quiet giggles were heard from outside of the door. Barb Thunderman stood by the couch, hands on her hips as she watched her son and his girlfriend stumble in.

Her angry face soon turned into one of shock as she watched Max and Allison. "Are you two drunk?" She exclaimed, turning to look at Hank with a bewildered look.

"That's it, Max Thunderman! You are grounded!"

Allison leaned against Max's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. She leaned up to his ear and giggled softly. "Do they know that we" She looked around cautiously, before giggling again, whispering in his ear quite loudly. " _did the deed."_

Hank and Barb gasped as Max laughed with his girlfriend. "No, silly! Shhh, don't tell Barb and Hank, I'll get in trouble!" Max grabbed her hand, completely ignoring his parents until he felt his hand being removed from Allison's. And then he was going down something. Maybe it was stairs. And then he was lying in his bed and he quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, upstairs Allison was lying on the couch, whining to Barb who had brought her a bucket. "Do you really have to call my parents? I mean, I can just sleep in Max's room. Or we can go back to the party!" She mumbled, her words slurring together. She held her hair as she retched into the bucket. Once she was done, she leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes, falling asleep just as fast as Max.

It was 10 minutes later that Allison's mom and dad showed up.

"Allison!" Gary exclaimed, running over to his daughter and picking her up in his arms, watching as her sleeping figure leaned into him. "What happened?"

"Her and Max came home drunk. I think they went out to a party! Max told me that the two of them were going to your house to study!"

Debby sighed slowly, closing her eyes to keep her calm. "Allison told us that she was going over here to study. They tricked us!"

"That's it!" Gary exclaimed, an angry look on his face. "Your son is never ever going to see my daughter again if I have anything to do with it!" He stormed out with a sleeping Allison in his arms, Debby following after him, shutting the door.

Barb sighed, sitting down on the couch in the spot Hank was occupying before he went to put Max to sleep. What was she going to do with, Max? Ground him? He would just sneak out again. Maybe she just needed to talk to him about it. Maybe that would get the message through to him.

* * *

Max sat at the kitchen table, miserably eating a bowl of cereal, glad that his family wasn't up and about to make noise. All good things come to an end though, right?

"Good morning, Max!" Phoebe greeted Max happily, sitting down next to her brother who groaned in pain at her shout.

"Shut it, Phoebe. It's too early and I have a killer headache." He snapped at her and closed his eyes, rubbing his temple.

"Guess you're not Ms. Sunshine this morning are you?" She rolled her eyes. "So, how does it feel to lie to Mom and Dad to go out to a party, get drunk, and have a hangover the next day?"

"I'd feel much better if you would stop speaking to me." He grumbled, getting up and throwing away his cereal.

"Think about how mad Mom and Dad are, Max! You're not gonna have anything left."

"I don't care!" He exclaimed, but groaned in pain as he sat back down, his head in his arms. "Leave me alone, Dweeby."

"Fine, but did you talk to Allison? Her parents are probably going to be 10 times madder at her." With that, Max's head snapped up, glaring at Phoebe.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see how they think of Allison! She's their precious little ' _Allie-Wallie_ '" Phoebe quoted, watching as Max frowned down at the table. "I wouldn't be surprised if they refuse to let you see her. Did you even think about what you di-" Max got up, ignoring the rest of his sisters speech as he rushed down to his lair to change.

He had to go make sure Allison was okay.

* * *

Max nervously knocked on Allison's front door, praying that it was her who opened it. Things just don't work out, do they?

Gary opened the door, glaring at him. "What do you want, elf boy?"

He took a deep breath, nervously playing with his hands. "I want to see, Allison."

"Ha!" Gary exclaimed, glaring at the boy. "You're never ever going to see my Allie-Wallie again!" And then the door was slammed in his face.

He would just have to find another way. This wasn't going to stop him.

* * *

It was 11 o'clock when she heard the banging. She got up, walking to her window and opening it, only to be hit with a rock. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Max apologized, looking up at Allison. "I came to make sure you were okay. I know your parents think a lot of you and well, they wouldn't let me see you."

Allison sighed, her hands playing with the hem of Max's t-shirt. He had given it to her one night after they had gone swimming, well skinny dipping, at the beach. Her t-shirt was nowhere to be found and so he gave her his and after that they- well that's a story for a different time.

"I'm fine, they grounded me though. I'm not allowed to see you, Max." She said glumly. "You better get out of here before my parents see you. They'll go ballistic."

Max firmly stood his ground though, not moving an inch. "I'm not leaving without you! Jump out of the window and come with me!"

"Are you crazy?" She hissed, but as she said this she was slipping on her shoes, pulling on a pair of black shorts and Max's jacket. Again, story for another time.

"Just jump! I promise I'll catch you!"

Allison took a deep breath, looking out the window. Two stories wasn't too bad. She trusted Max. _Sh_ _e trusted him with her life._ And then she jumped.

She fell into warm arms and was soon kissing soft lips. He set her down and they pulled apart. The light turned on and suddenly someone was opening the door. "Who's out there?" The voice called. Allison's dad.

"Let's go." Allison urged and the two took of running, not stopping to breathe until they reached their spot. The beach.

"I'm gonna get in so much trouble." Allison whispered, leaning her forehead against Max's. Their ragged breathing mixing together with the cool wind. "Trouble doesn't seem like trouble when I'm with you though."

 _"As long as I'm with you, it'll be worth it."_

* * *

 **Hello to my beautiful Mallison Dolls! I hope you enjoyed this because I certainly enjoyed writing it!**

 **To a question from a guest I had on "Deepest Fear": I only write Mallison. No Thundercest.**

 **Review and tell me if you liked it or not and what you liked about it!**

 **Follow me on IG for updates: " UnaverageWriterFreak"**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


End file.
